Lord W Derun High
by Domin-8.Me
Summary: i can't think one up for this. it's a cute lil one-shot. read & review please!


Lexii: Sorry, I know N.I.N isn't finished/updated but I have to write this one-shot out of pure boredom and utter malice for 'Mother'

Everyone: **shivers at the name**

Lexii: so don't hate me/flame me/curse me/etc. Cuz I still have some heart felt to finish N.I.N

Koko: which is **Naruto in Ninjaland** for you who don't no it read it

Amai: this is un-beta[ed] and completey original Lewis Carroll-induced fanfic so in joy!

Koko: the story that's place in a high school and I don't think it makes sense all and all but you'll find out why later.

_Untitled _

It was another peaceful morning in Mrs. McDonald's class. Everything was going on like it normally did, well, that's **not** including two of the stduents. They were twins, identical to say the least, but were oddly opposing by nature. That is, they were before today's events occurred. Mrs. McDonald return to her class with undying zeal, after being called to the main office, with a new student. She had long, slightly curled reddish brown hair that reached the small of her back, and with the compliment of her bright green-blue eyes, it framed her pale face on either side gracefully.

"Kind of odd, don't you think?"

"Yes, her hair looks like rust from an old faucet handle."

The twins spoke so loudly that the whole class heard it and burst into a fit of laughter. The teacher immediately threatened them into silence. The girl stood watching this astonishingly normal conditioning from her new homeroom, not well moved at all enough to retaliate against the pair. It didn't stop her from voicing her thoughts though.

"You criticize my hair color even though you can't decide either to be the same or be completely different," she sighed, either half interest or half bored the twins couldn't decide. She could tell from the get-go that the boys raised the question of whether they liked saying the same thing together all the time or if they tried their hardest to appear to be two different people. One stood taller but the other had more pride, one was gentler and the other hid his soft side with fighting- he had numerous scars. She knew she'd have some fun this year, or at least a lot more fun then her previous school. The teacher took the short pause to demand all attention on herself as she introduced the girl. Her name was Anastalia. She was from London, her previous school being the prestigious and yet obviously private Honeysuckle Academy. She was still wearing the uniform from there, since her family just moved the boxes in that morning and she hadn't had time to find any good clothes to wear.

The twins weren't ready to drop the subject especially when she took her seat between them.

"Already bored?""Or are you truly going to try and figure us out?" They both spoke without even turning to glance at her."You'd absolutely love it if I spent the time to rediscover what I already know about you two." That certainly shut them up, though the shorter feisty one had his mouth gaped open like a fish and the other had the fish's eyes. Anastalia couldn't help hide them chuckle that rose up inside of her at that sight. Class continued with on problem, and she was shown to the lunchroom by a pair of questionably deranged girls who called themselves Hatty and Kat. _Weird, _Anastalia thought _and_ _this whole school's like that too._

She figured it was part of the early face-to-face requirements of the school's registeration day right before she was questioned about her favorite color, which is purple like the bow in her hair, and then added to a list of those who should die for not liking either red or blue by a collection of people surrounding whom she was to believe were the popular girls, Diamond and Queenie. She ended the conversation by plainly explaining before triumphing off that if you mix the red of her hair with the blue of her eyes, you'd get an odd colored purple- a disgusting looking one if you add to much red- and that she loved the oddities of life.

She ended up sitting with Hatty and Kat, after she stood there being unhappily happily invited to eat with them and two others: a little rebellious girl they called Mouse and a happy-go-lucky one named April Foolz. Kat, she discovered, was the only sensible one and Hatty was the ringleader who started all the chaos around most of the school. They kept calling her Ana Stalls and had others calling her that too- surprisingly new kids get almost inducted through a nicknaming system into their school.

That's when the trouble started. The twins were back and in the heat of arguing over her. "She'd be my friend before she'd ever actually talk to you!"

"She doesn't even know you and I think she'd rather be around someone who'd do what she asks!"

"Whoa," Anastalia yelped as they both forcefully yanked her from her seat, "What's wrong?"

"Would you rather put up with someone who sometimes does what you didn't tell them to do?"

"Or with someone who sometimes does what you did tell them to?"

"Explain." Hatty screeched with a strange, awkward joy that shun hungrily in her eyes. It was the kind of joy that would make you think she was the one who imposed in on their thoughts.

"I," the taller stated in an onward-like manner, ",sometimes do what people tell me not to do, so sometimes I end up doing what people tell me to do. Would you like a person like me better?"

"I sometimes don't do what people tel me to do, so sometimes I do what people don't tell me to do. Wouldn't you rather have me?"

Ana did nothing but blink for a minute before being overcome with laughter. She fell back into her seat while everyone expect the boys laughed as well. She had never heard something so undeniable outrageous before in her life. The twins were really having a fight that centered around which one of them she'd like best. "I'd rather be with both of you, as friends only of course."

"Why?" they asked in unison, the taller boy tilting his head a little. _Awl, he's so adorable~ _Anastalia snickered to herself.

"Because, with just one of you, either or, I'd still ended up with something not getting done, I mean, if I'm wrong then stop putting 'sometimes' in your sentences."

"What sense does that make?" the shorter barked.

"A lot of sense, think about it. If it's only sometimes that you won't do what I say and I get use to saying the opposite of what I want from you, then on those other times, you'd do what I say and what I wanted to happen won't happen, right?" Anastalia pause to watch as they started pondering on it. She continued only after their faces told her they understood, "Plus, all I have to do is tell you both to do something and at least one of you would do it. Like if I tell-?" she stopped pointing at the taller one. She hadn't learned their names yet and she didn't want to insult them. "Shawty Deux and Mr. Slim Zwei." Hatty and Kat chimed together.

"Thanks. So like, if I told Deux to follow you, Zwei, then I ask you to follow Deux, he won't follow you but you'd follow him, right, and all I really wanted in the first place was for you two to stay together?"

She let that soak in before given another example, "And if Hatty asks Zwei to do something that she wanted both of you to do but didn't asks you, Deux, wouldn't it still get done by both of you?"

"Y-yeah well...uhm" Zwei stammered as he turned to get help from his brother, but ended up seeing something he- and everyone else who saw it if they knew- could blackmail his 'little' brother with. Deux was actually _smiling_, like the way you do when someone gives you your most favorite thing in the world. Zwei burst into a madden laughter, which cause a negative shift in Deux's face, before taking a seat with the girls. As Deux joined in, Anastalia couldn't help smile at her new unusually eccentric friends.

_Well, at least I won't have to deal with being driven mad by this school alone, ha!_

Amai: *coming back from being distracted by the line* Haha, and that's how we make one-shots!*does a flip*

Lexii: Yeah, we give Amai-chan sweets and lock her in a room alone with a bunch of movies and she just 'happen' to have watched **Alice inWonderland! **So yeah maybe it had 'something' to do with the characters. Teehee ^^

Rei: Whatever, just stop feeding her so she'd calm down before **I **calm her down!

Amai: NOOOOOOOOO O0O I'm calm, I"M CALM! :`(

Rei: OH Stop that! You A.I.W. Freak!

Amai: Bunni-sama Time!

_F.W.D.B Haiku_~

() ()

[^w^]

[]_[]

This is Bunni

put him in your profile to

help him achieve

ONLINE WORLD DOMINATION!


End file.
